Seeing the truth in you
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Gaara and Hinata thought that they were only friends. GaaHina


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"**Seeing the truth in you "**

He and she became best friends last summer. He was alone and cold. He became a good boy, but all people ignored and criticized him. He was sad because nobody forgive him of what happened that day. The day he became a traitor of Konoha. The day he fought Naruto and he transform into Shukaku. The day he was defeated. Nobody loved him. His father was dead and his siblings feared him. Nobody saw the change that occur in him. Nobody saw the real Gaara. Nobody except her. Hinata was her name. She was calm and patient. She saw the sadness in his eyes. She understood him. She also suffers like him. All people also treated her like a piece of trash because she was weak. But she didn't give up. She stood up. She thought Gaara how to be strong although all people said. And he learned. Now they are very good friends. They are happy with themselves, with their friendship.

Gaara had moved from Sunagakure to Konohagakure. Now he lived with Hinata in a little apartment. They were both 15 years now. They were chuunin and very good friends. Now Hinata's hair was large upon her shoulders. She had grew very beautiful. Her slim body now was very mature. All of her curves gived her a very sexy appearance. Although she was very cute and sensible. Gaara also had changed. His strong arms and very marked abdomen gave him a very handsome appearance.

Hinata liked his company because he never thought of her as weak or other thing. He admired her very much. She always listened to Gaara. That's why he likes her so much. They were happy. But nobody expect something more like friends of them.

Hinata continued to love Naruto. She had always loved him since she knew him. She was comfortable because both of them also became good friends. One day, both of them were eating at the ramen restaurant.

"So Hinata, what has happened to you?" he said with a big smile. "Well, Naruto kun, everything is alright. I'm very happy. Now I'm a chuunin and I became much stronger." She said with proud. "I'm proud of you Hinata chan" he said hugging her. Hinata's face was red like a tomato. Although Naruto and her were friends he had never hugged her so tightly. "Thank you Naruto kun" she said with a taint of pink on her cheeks. Naruto grinned of how cute she looked when her face was pink. _"Wow, she is very beautiful"_ he thought but then he return to reality when he saw Gaara approaching them.

"Hi Hinata" he said staring at her. "Hi Gaara kun. Did you sleep well?" she asked with a big smile. "Yes, thank you" Gaara answered glaring at Naruto who was giving him cold glares. Gaara only ignored him. "Hinata, could you walk with me?" he said looking at her. "Yes Gaara kun. I would like to" she said walking beside him and waving a goodbye to Naruto. Naruto only stared at them with sad eyes.

"Hinata do you like Naruto?" Gaara asked. "Um… why do you ask?" she said timidly. "Tell me" was all he said. "Well yes" she confessed. Gaara felt a little of pain but then he shook his head. "Why do you ask Gaara kun?" she asked curiously. "I just wanted to know" he said and started to walk faster. "Gaara kun are you alright?" she asked with a concerned face grabbing his hand. He only let go off her hand and said: "I want to be alone. I will arrive at the apartment later," and then he disappear in a gust of sand. Hinata only stayed there with a confuse look.

"Why I am feeling very sad at the thought of her and Naruto together?" he asked himself staring at his hand. "Why am I feeling this? What is this happening to me?" he asked himself not noticing that someone was hearing all what he said. "It's because you love her more than a friend. You love her like the woman she is" Sasuke said appearing in front of Gaara. "How do you know?" Gaara asked staring at him intently. "Because I felt the same way with another person" he said simply. "And what did you do?" he asked standing up. "I confessed my feelings for her" he answered and disappeared. Gaara only remained there thinking many things.

"Hinata chan! Hinata chan!" Naruto screamed running where she was sitted. "Hinata chan what's wrong?" he asked seeing her sad face. "I'm concerned about Gaara kun. He acted very strange this day" she answered. Naruto only put an angry face at the thought of Gaara.

"Forget him Hinata chan. Lets eat something together" he said grabbing her hand. "No! I want to see Gaara!" she said putting apart his hand. He only stared at her with sad and surprised eyes. "Im sorry Naruto kun. I didn't want to-" Naruto cut her. "It's ok Hinata. I understand that you love him and that you are worried about him" he said with a big smile. "Well, maybe you should talk with him. I have to go." He said waving a goodbye to Hinata. Hinata only think about what Naruto had just said. She loved Gaara… more than a friend.

"_What should I do?" _Gaara thought sitting in the sofa of the apartment. "If only I-" he stopped thinking noticing that Hinata had just entered the apartment. She was staring at him with an emotionless face. They both stared at each other until Gaara broke the silence.

"Hinata. I have to tell you somehting" he said lowering his head. "What is it?" she asked sitting beside him. "Well, this afternoon…" he started. "This afternoon I discovered something that I didn't know" he continued.

"What was Gaara?" she asked with anxious eyes. "I think I love you more than a friend Hinata" he confessed not looking at her. She was shocked about what he had just said. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say Gaara" she said. "It's ok if you don't love me more than a friend Hinata" he said standing up walking fast to his room crying.

"No!" she exclaimed hugging his back. Gaara only stayed there. His mind was very confused. He needed to know. Hinata walk in front of him and stare at his eyes. They were lost in each other eyes. Hinata lean closer and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said drawing a smile across her face. She leaned closer and kissed him tenderly. Gaara was very shocked. He couldn't respond. She separated her lips noticing that Gaara wasn't responding but before she could do that, he put his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. Hinata encircle his neck with her arms. Gaara licked her lower lip and Hinata parted her lips. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate. Hinata's body was melting but Gaara held her tightly. She played with his hair and Gaara use the wall for support. They didn't want to separate but they needed air. They separated and smiled at each other.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "Yes!" she exclaimed hugging him. "Lets go to dinner" he said grabbing her hand. "Ok" she said happily intertwining her fingers with his.

The end


End file.
